Harry Prince and the demented Half-Blood
by yasminprince
Summary: AU,Petunia gives Harry to her childhood friend when she finds him at her door. Evil Dumbledore,Sirius Bashing, Remus Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognizable characters belong to JKR

Petunia woke up with a gasp, she looked around to see what could have disrupted her sleep, she listened attentively and heard people arguing. She looked outside and could not see anyone, she got up and descended the stairs to get a drink, closing the refrigerator she glanced at the clock and noticed it was shortly before dawn. As she existed the kitchen to go back upstairs she saw a silhouette of a man leaving her door, petunia froze in fear could they be robbers at this time of day. She waited until she could not see or hear anything else she slowly moved the curtain and checked her front door not noticing anything out of the ordinary she opened the door. Petunia could not believe it "a baby… dear lord it looks cold, oh the poor thing." She picked up the baby carrier and took it inside. Noticing the large envelope, she opened it and upon reading it paled, this was her nephew. Petunia recalled her sisters last letter approximately six months ago,

 _Dearest Tuny,_

 _I have missed you greatly, how are you? How is my favorite nephew? I cannot express how glad I am that we re-connected, and that our children have finally met their cousins. I hope to one day soon spend a few weeks in surrey with you and to get to know your husband._

 _Dearest sister, this world I am in is facing a war and there is a madman targeting my family and as such I regret to inform you that I am going into hiding with my husband and my little harry._

 _If I do not reply to your letters for the following months do not worry about me, if you must contact me or there is an emergency contact our old friend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your loving sister_

Petunia with tears running down her face picked up the little child, "oh dear harry, do not fret my child." She took the baby changed his nappy and fed him. Petunia wrote a short letter and attached it to the leg of the owl her sister gifted to her three years' prior, the owl came back with an attached reply of " _meet me at seven PM in the park"_. She put the child to a nap, fixed breakfast and waited until her husband and her Dudders woke up. Vernon upon entering the living room notice the small child.

"Pet,what is the meaning of this"

"that is harry, my sister's child she was killed two days prior I found the child and a letter on our doorstep this morn."

"pet, we cannot care for that child, you yourself said your sister had to move to that world because of her powers and we cannot afford to care for him either financially."

"do not fret Vernon, I am aware of our shortcomings when it comes to this child's welfare, and as such I am headed to my old neighborhood this evening to seek out the help of an old friend."

Throughout the day, she kept busy with two small children under the age of two needing her. Petunia secured the small child into the carrier and left Dudley with Vernon.

She arrived at the meeting spot a little after seven and spotted her childhood friend. She set out of the car with the small child rest his head on her shoulder.

''Sev, this morning I received the most upsetting news about lily ''said Petunia stifling the urge to cry.

 _''_ my condolences Tuny'' he said giving her a tight hug mindful of the child with her

"I must admit I am surprised you have heard of the events that occurred, I myself accepted this meeting mostly to tell you what happened. I unfortunately do not know much about it, I have only come back last week. Is that your child? '' Severus has been working on a mastery in defense in Italy.

 _''_ Sev, have you not seen Lilly's child? this is harry'' Petunia was shocked she knew Lily and Sev were best friends at one point, and her sister was the one who said to contact him if anything happened.

 _''no_ I must admit I haven't seen Lily since my grandfather withdrew me from that school, what is harry doing with you? ''

"here read this letter, I found the child this morning on my doorstep.'' she was still angry about that, what kind of a human being left a small child outside, in October in England!

''doorstep? Why would they do that? this letter says there are wards around your house and that you must raise the child''

''there are no such things around my house, last year when Lily and young Harry visited she put up a spell on the house that would let me know if anyone cast magic on it. She said it was to protect me in case anyone find out about us, I will be able to know so I can call her servant and leave the house.''

''you mean house elf, why would Dumbledore lie about the wards? I have never been fond of the man but I do not see why he would do such a thing, Lily and Potter were his favorite.''

''I do not know, Severus I implore you to take this child, I cannot care for him I do not know magic you were Lily's best friend I hope you can help me.''

Severus: are you sure about this? He is your nephew

Petunia: yes, I am sure, I will sign guardianship over to you, I would like to get know my nephew and I would love to keep in touch with you.

Severus: alright, but before that happens If you do not mind I would like to accompany you back to your home to see if that old man did something to the wards, he is quite powerful he might have placed wards that would not raise alarm. grant me some time and we will work this out Tuny.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was awakened by the tapping of the owl on his window, he unlocked the latch and let the tawny owl in grabbing the letter he gave the owl some treats. Severus opened the letter

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I hope this letter gets to you soon and in good health, I am in a bit of a quandary and need to meet with you as soon as possible._

 _Awaiting your reply_

 _Petunia Evans-Dursley_

He penned his reply quickly, and sent the owl back. Severus could not help but think back to his childhood. His mother Eileen Prince was disowned by her parents when she married that good for nothing muggle, but they reconciled when she had given birth and they found out her husband was abusive. Severus did not know where his father was, his mother moved back into prince castle and divorced her husband. Severus had happy childhood with mother and grandparents, he was raised as a Prince, his mother believed his father's name was unworthy. His mother used to take him to the park at spinners end at least once a week, he met Lily and Tuny there. He remembered telling Lily she was a witch and his mother bringing both girls to the castle.

 _"son, you should not tell muggles about magic it is most dangerous"_

 _"I am sorry mom, but is lily a muggle she has magic"_

 _"she is not a muggle, girls I believe you were born of a squib line since you are a witch and Petunia here is a squib."_

 _"What is a squib Ms. Prince?" Petunia said_

 _"squib is a child, without magical abilities." Eileen said worried for the bond between sisters._

After he met Lily and Tuny his mother told the girl's parents about their heritage, and they allowed the girls to hang out at prince castle often as well as hanging out with them at the park near spinners end.

At age Eleven Severus got his invitation to Hogwarts, his grandfather alexander prince was the proudest and happiest man even though he warned Severus to stay away from Dumbledore. Severus did not have any problems during his first three years at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor and they remained best friends, and could hang out with Tuny during the summer. Severus had the highest marks and Lily second highest in their year. During his fourth year, Potter and Black started fighting with him but he could defend himself after Severus took lily to the Yule ball the black and potter became relentless. James asked lily out for valentine's weekend and she accepted, Severus was incensed. Later that day he received a letter from Lily asking him to meet her at the shrieking shack, when he got there he was frozen in fear there was a werewolf in the room, Potter grabbed him and closed the door. they were summoned to Dumbledore's office where he found out Sirius had written the letter and that if he told anyone about the werewolf he would be expelled and was sent to detention.

Severus went to his dorm and got his mirror to call his grandfather, he knew if his grandfather heard from anywhere else he would be severely punished, if there is was one thing Alexander Prince hated it was tomfoolery and disrespect.

he waited for the call to go through, he saw his grandfather's smiling face.

"Severus child what is wrong?' Severus was still shaking he could not believe those monsters lupin was a beast.

"grandfather, Black sent me a letter that he disguised as one sent from lily asking me to meet her at the shack when I arrived there was a werewolf. It wae one of the students here at Hogwarts, Sirius Back, James Potter and Dumbledore Knew. Dumbledore gave me detention and said I would be expelled if I told anyone."

Alexander was incensed "child pack your bags I will be by shortly to pick you up."

Severus quickly packed his and shrunk his trunks and slipped it into his pockets, he went down to the great hall it was time for dinner. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see a smiling potter and grinning Black. Lily looked at him but he ignored they haven't spoken since she started dating that asinine Gryffindor.

Halfway through dinner the doors to the great hall slammed opened, Severus looked up to his grandfather. There is no scarier image than that of an angry Alexander Prince.

Alexander made his way to the head table "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? HOW DARE YOU ALLOW WEREWOLFS INTO THIS SCHOOL? MY GRANDSON GETS ATTACKED BY A WEREWOLF YOU INVITED INTO THIS SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO THREATEN HIM WITH EXPULSION."

Everyone in the great hall was looking around wide eyed, there was werewolves in the school, Sirius and James went pale and Remus was shaking

Dumbledore swallows quickly he did not think the daft boy would tell anyone "they are students Lord Prince, harmless pranks no need to overreact."

Alexander could not believe the audacity of this man, he called the aurors behind him "I want you to take the werewolf into custody, as for Sirius Black for threatening the safety of an heir I want his wand snapped and him expelled from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was scrambling "Lord Prince let us take this up to my office, we with all the involved parties we can surely fix this."

"Not before that werewolf is taken out of this school, come Severus" Alexander said, he followed the aurors as they arrested Remus Lupin. Dumbledore starting to worry called an end to dinner and Sirius to follow him with Minerva. The group arrived at the headmaster's office, Dumbledore immediately spoke to the portrait of Phileas Black "please inform Lord Black he is urgently needed here."

Orion stepped out of the floo "what is with this nonsense headmaster, what has that ingrate done now."

Alexander spoke "well it seems lord Black tat your heir deceived my heir into going after that rabid mangy cur, were you aware there is a werewolf amongst his friends? I have called upon my right to have your heir's wand snapped for conspiring to murder mine."

Sirius spoke up then "I wasn't trying to kill him, I just wanted to teach him a lesson he has to leave lily alone."

"Lord Prince you and your heir have my deepest apologies, I importune upon you to let him keep his wand will withdraw him from Hogwarts if it pleases you."

Dumbledore could not believe what was going on "lord Black there is no need for such action I am sure we can come to an agreement" Orion Black was ashamed and angry "headmaster Dumbledore, refrain from speaking where you are not needed if it was not for your negligence we would not have a werewolf in my child's school I guarantee the moment I settle this matter I will be coming after you."

Lord Alexander Prince was ready to leave "I accept your beseechment lord Black, I will withdraw on my right to snap his wand on the condition that he withdraws from Hogwarts if not allowed to associate with the headmaster or James potter again in his life. As for the wolf, I will settle for his exile out of wizarding England, otherwise I shall call for his head"

Head auror Rufus Scrimgeour spoke for the first "we will shall grant your wishes lord Prince, and the presences of wolves at Hogwarts examined. Bring the boy good day sirs".

Severus recalled his grandfather's decision to withdraw him from Hogwarts after that event, his grandfather sent him to castelobruxo in the amazon. He finished his education without any problems going to England during the holidays to visit his family. He did his first mastery in potions and herbology and could finish both by the time he was twenty, last year he started his defense mastery. He also recalled the letter he got from lily with her apology.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _A lot has happened since you were last at Hogwarts, first I want to apologizes for being a blind twat. I should not have gotten angry and sided with James as much as I love my husband (yes, we have gotten married and I just had a child) he was a prat back in Hogwarts. He grew up after Sirius withdrew from Hogwarts. He got a letter from Sirius that said lord Black bound his magic and bound him to black manor and that he will be homeschooled and is not allowed to associate with James again. told us the next day that Remus was expelled and that your grandfather took you home._

 _After that day, James withdrew and became more studious, he told me he could not believe that his jealousy has ruined the lives of two of his closest friends. Now a day he is best friends with Peter and Frank Longbottom._

 _Look at me gushing, Severus I truly regret losing our friendship with everything that has been been in wizarding Britain I just wanted to apologize and to tell you how much I treasured your friendship._

 _Your old friend_

 _Lily Evans- Potter_

Severus snapped out of his musings he greeted his mother and ordered breakfast. he sent out several correspondences, read the prophet and got ready for the day he had a meeting to attend.

i hope you guys like this story, it is my first attempt at fanfic.

i will update weekly


	3. Chapter 3

Severus apparatus back home with harry he could not belief what was going on, he called for missy his personal house elf "is my grandfather here?" Yes young master, he is in the family room with mistress Elaine.

"Thank you, missy, can you please get a room ready for a child and get him some thing to eat, and if you could get some of the kitchen elves to bring us some refreshments to the family room that would be greatly appreciated." He strode out without looking back at the elf.

His mother treated him as he came in "Sev, how was your business, why do u have a child?"

His grandfather looked up from the book he was reading. Severus sat down and sighed "this child is Harry James Potter and he is Lily's child, Petunia contacted me this morning and well what she said concerned me." The elf brought some tea and biscuits for the adults while bringing a bottle of milk and some porridge for the child, Severus handed the child to his mother and served his grandparents and mother. He handed the letter to his grandfather, he was sure his grandfather would know more about wards considering he was the head of the DMLE for years before retiring to focus on wizengmott.

Alexander Prince could not belief what he was reading. He had never liked Albus, but to ward someone's house especially blood wards without permission! Why is Albus so invested with this child that he would place him with a family without informing them of anything. He had heard of the prophesied fight that ended Voldemort's reign of terror, the idea that a child could have killed him sounds idiotic.

"Severus, when did petunia get the child?" Alex asked. "early this morning, why?"

"Because this letter is dated two days ago, what was that demented old man doing with the child for two days?". Severus confused the news said lily and potter were called on the 31st, today was the second, did he take care of the child on his own.

"Something is going on, but first we should sleep for the night. Severus, I will take care of him for the night and tomorrow we will talk about we should do." Eileen said the poor child needs some sleep and maybe food.

Alexander was not sure if that would be a good idea "how about Severus and I visit Petunia and check the wards, you should put the baby to sleep we will plan more in depth tomorrow." Severus joined his grandfather and apparated to the alley outside privet drive, Alexander took out his wand and started casting. Once Alexander identified the wards they apparated back home.

Severus was still reeling from what he found out after a short nigh cab he went to sleep, tomorrow is a new day and that is when he can attack this problem head on.

hello guys, sorry about the late post i will be posting again this weekend.

please read and review i look forward to any suggestions


End file.
